


paprika

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok should've known better than to think that some impromptu studio sex was the only thing that Kihyun had planned.





	paprika

Sometimes, even Hoseok is stunned at how wild Kihyun can be. 

He and Kihyun have been together for years now, and Hoseok is very familiar with what Kihyun likes physically, and yet, even after all this time, he still finds himself in awe of Kihyun, of how much of a _firecracker_ he can be. It’s part of why Hoseok loves him, though; with Kihyun, life is always exciting, and that goes for sex, too. 

They’re alone in Hoseok’s studio, the door locked, the walls thick enough that they can be as loud as they want. And as soon as the door had closed, Kihyun was all over Hoseok with fire in his eyes, his face flushed and his eyes glazed over like he was half-fucked already. And Kihyun had led Hoseok backwards by the collar, slammed himself back against the wall with a broken whimper, then grabbed Hoseok’s face with both hands and kissed him deeply, open-mouthed and desperate, moaning and shaking all over and pressing his tongue against Hoseok’s, already so sensitive, so responsive to Hoseok’s hands sliding around his waist to rest on his ass, leading Hoseok to wonder what exactly Kihyun was doing in the bathroom just minutes earlier. 

They keep kissing, hotter and deeper and wetter, and Kihyun’s hands squeeze at Hoseok’s face while Hoseok’s slide into Kihyun’s underwear to squeeze at his bare ass, each squeeze making Kihyun moan loudly into Hoseok’s mouth, and Hoseok is losing it fast, his pants growing uncomfortably tight. 

Kihyun lowers his hands from Hoseok’s face and slides them down Hoseok’s chest, down his stomach, stopping at his pants to undo the buttons and zipper quickly, and then, Kihyun is slipping his hands past the waistband of Hoseok’s underwear, and Kihyun’s mouth may be Hoseok’s favorite thing in the entire world, but Kihyun’s hands are a wonder all their own, and Hoseok groans as Kihyun pulls his length out of his pants and underwear, starts expertly stroking him with both hands, Hoseok in turn squeezing Kihyun’s ass harder, squeezing and pulling him in even closer, using his ass as leverage. 

Kihyun strokes him and strokes him, his hands soft and hot and magnificent, and they’re not even really kissing anymore, just sort of breathing into each other’s mouths with their lips locked as they focus on what’s happening much lower down. And Hoseok is about to take charge of the situation when Kihyun beats him to it, suddenly letting go of Hoseok and pushing him back by the chest, Hoseok’s hands slipping out of Kihyun’s underwear as Kihyun flips himself around to face the wall, stretching his arms above his head and pressing his palms flat against the concrete, panting and looking back at Hoseok over his shoulder, wordlessly telling him exactly what to do, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth puffy and wet with spit. 

Hoseok is flushed all the way down to his chest, and his head is spinning, his lower body heavy and tight with arousal, burning with heat as he peels his pants and underwear off, lets them drop to his ankles, his fully hard cock bobbing up to his stomach. But it’s when he pulls down Kihyun’s pants and underwear that he encounters something truly exciting. 

With both hands resting on Kihyun’s bare ass, Hoseok can see now that Kihyun has a plug stuffed inside of him, and it’s not just any plug, but a _vibrating_ plug; Hoseok recognizes it immediately, because, after all, he’s the one who bought it for Kihyun. 

And Hoseok blinks, dumbfounded, because the vibrator is already turned on to a high setting, buzzing quietly but powerfully inside Kihyun’s body, and Hoseok can even feel it in his hands, in the vibration of Kihyun’s bare skin if he concentrates hard enough, and he can’t believe he didn’t realize it sooner. 

Kihyun whines and Hoseok takes that as his cue, Kihyun crying out as Hoseok carefully pulls out the plug, still vibrating in his hands, lube dripping out of Kihyun’s entrance in its place, and Kihyun’s hole is quivering, clenching around nothing, and Hoseok feels his cock leaking against his stomach as he tosses the plug back onto the sofa behind him and then lines himself up, sliding inside of Kihyun effortlessly, Hoseok’s mouth falling open and his eyes slipping closed as he’s fully sheathed inside that tight, wet warmth, already stretched and prepped so perfectly. 

Once they’ve both adjusted, Hoseok starts to fuck Kihyun hard into the wall, not wasting any time and gripping tightly onto Kihyun’s hips, and it doesn’t take long, Hoseok’s thrusts deep and powerful as he falls into a steady rhythm. And Kihyun starts screaming with each hit inside of him, and Hoseok starts getting loud, too, grunting and groaning as his orgasm claws its way up from the depths of his body, building and intensifying with each thrust, and soon they’re both moaning together in the filthiest harmony as they get closer and closer, the obscene sound of skin slapping on skin and the wet squelch of Hoseok’s cock fucking in and out of Kihyun’s ass only making it hotter. 

Hoseok comes first and he nearly cries from it, burying his face in the back of Kihyun’s shoulder, digging his teeth into the skin, and he keeps thrusting into Kihyun erratically as he rides it out. Kihyun follows shortly after, curling forward against the wall, scraping his fingers uselessly against the concrete as his whole body trembles, both of them panting hard, gasping for breath as they come down from climax. 

As he regains his bearings, Hoseok wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist, backhugging him tightly as Kihyun leans against the wall for support, his legs shaking and each breath he takes clogged with moans. 

“You’re always full of surprises, aren’t you?” Hoseok murmurs, kissing Kihyun’s shoulder right over the bite marks. 

And Kihyun just chuckles, but it’s full of mischief, and Hoseok knows he won’t be seeing an end to Kihyun’s surprises any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
